L'Ultime Rencontre
by Mikanami
Summary: Natsu et Lucy sont envoyés par le maître en mission spéciale, une mission qui va bouleverser leur vie, à la rencontre des êtres les plus formidables du monde magique.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Le soleil venait d'apparaître dans le ciel, la rosée sur les feuilles commençait à s'évaporer. La nature sauvage se retira aux profits de l'agitation de la vie humaine. Pourtant, durant ce moment étrange entre la nuit et le jour, aucun bruit n'oserait briser le silence apaisant et froisser la beauté saisissante de cette singularité. Peu d'hommes savaient reconnaître et apprécier la valeur de ce moment, l'homme devenait trop focaliser sur ce qui n'a pas de valeur et s'obstinait dans cette voix, oubliant la beauté de la Terre qui le portait et que lui, ne respectait plus malgré tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui.

Pourtant quelques hommes n'avaient pas oublié d'où ils venaient et d'où ils tiraient leur puissance. Les mages. Ils empruntaient la force de la Terre et la transformait en une chose tout à fait spectaculaire. Se nourrissant des animaux, des éléments, des étoiles, les mages étaient les soldats de notre Terre. Même si certains avaient mal tourné, chacun d'eux savaient à qui ils devaient leur puissance.

Au fur et à mesure que la Terre a bénit ses fils, ils se regroupèrent en guilde et agirent ensemble, comme un seul homme. De toutes les guildes qui existent, une était particulièrement remarquable : Fairy Tail. Si chacun de ses membres mériteraient son propre récit, nous allons nous focaliser seulement sur certains d'entre eux. Les plus formidables, ceux qui ont eu l'honneur suprême de rencontrer les créatures les plus incroyables que la Terre ait jamais porté.

Au petit matin, le soleil bénissait déjà le bâtiment qui abritait les membres de Fairy Tail. C'était un des rares moments où la guide n'était pas secouer de cris et de bagarres, un moment que très peu de membre connaissait et que le maître appréciait particulièrement. Il aimait ses enfants plus que sa vie et les voir se chamailler « gentiment » lui faisait chaud au cœur, mais il appréciait aussi tout particulièrement ces moments de calme.

Dans un appartement non la de loin, près de la rivière, une femme peignait soigneusement sa chevelure blonde comme le soleil. Elle enfila rapidement une robe légère et sortit dehors. La brise fraîche réveilla sa peau fleurie, elle marchait joyeusement dans les rues pratiquement vide, appréciant le soleil caresser sa peau de ses rayons, le vent emmêler légèrement ses cheveux. Elle poussa les portes de la guilde dont elle faisait partie. Lucy Heartfilia faisait partie de ces mages qui aimaient la tranquillité de la guilde au petit matin. Elle s'installa au bar, Mirajane lisait distraitement le Sorcerer pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait sur les photos qu'elle avait faites.

« Oh Lucy ! Tu viens prendre un verre dans le calme ? » Sourit-elle.

« Oui, c'est tellement différent le matin » fit-elle en s'asseyant sur un des tabourets.

Elle lui servit un jus d'orange et elles discutèrent longuement jusqu'à que le vacarme de la guilde reprenne naturellement ses droits. Le plus bruyant des mages déboula dans la guilde en poussant vivement les portes. Trois secondes après son arrivée, la moitié du mobilier de la guilde étaient réduit à un petit tas de cendre. Un petit moment après, la police de Fairy Tail, en la personne d'Erza, entra et bizarrement tous les mages se rassirent convenablement à leur place.

« Hey Lucy ! On s'prend une petite mission, je m'ennui … » fit Natsu en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Contrairement à toi, les missions reposent sur d'autres nécessités que l'amusement. Je dois payer le loyer, moi »

« Ouais, ouais. Bon tu viens, on va choisir »

Lucy fulmina légèrement devant la futilité de son ami mais le suivit, forcée par la main qui tenant fermement son poignet.

« Si on prenait celle-là ? » demanda-t-il naïvement

« Natsu, tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que je te laissé choisir une mission ? Et puis celle-ci est une de rang S ... »

« Mais c'est les plus fun ! Les autres sont chiantes à mourir ! » Râla-t-il.

« Celle-là me parait pas mal » dit-elle en décrochant la feuille.

« Quoi ! Tu choisis toujours des missions avec des livres. T'as qu'à faire équipe avec Lévy dans ce cas » fit-il en haussant les épaules. « J'préfère la Lucy marrante moi … »

« Natsu, Lucy venez de mon bureau ! »

La voix du maître avait tonné du fin fond de son bureau. Natsu tressaillit en regardant gravement l'escalier qui menait à l'antre du maître. Lucy, elle déglutit un peu.

« Maintenant ! »

Les deux amis montèrent les marches quatre à quatre le plus rapidement possible pour débouler dans le bureau du maître.

« Asseyez-vous, les enfants » dit-il solennellement.

Les deux amis se fixèrent quelques secondes, perplexe puis s'assirent. Le maître semblait préoccupé.

« J'ai une mission pour vous. Et seulement vous deux. »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Ce n'est pas une mission comme les autres. La récompense que vous obtiendrez est beaucoup plus précieuse que n'importe quelle somme d'argent. Cette mission vous fera découvrir des endroits dont vous ne soupçonniez même pas l'existence, et si vous réussissez vous rencontrerez des personnes formidables. C'est plus qu'une mission normale et bien plus qu'une mission de rang S. Cette mission est quasi-divine. »

Lucy tremblait à ses mots. Une drôle de lueur animait les yeux du maître, cette mission n'était pas une mission, Lucy le ressentait au fond d'elle, c'était un voyage qui allait les changer à jamais.

« Mais pourquoi nous deux ? Il y a des mages bien plus puissants que nous dans la guilde »

Natsu lui jeta un regard noir.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de puissance pour réussir. Il vous faut bien plus, et je pense que vous avez ça, l'un pour l'autre au fond de vous-même. Et surtout toi Natsu. »

« Pas de puissance, pfff » marmonna Natsu.

« On peut avoir plus d'information ? » demanda Lucy vivement intéressé.

« Malheureusement je n'en ai pas moi-même, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous. Cette mission est spéciale et doit rester secrète. Alors acceptez-vous ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne au juste nous ? » lança Natsu les bras croisés.

« De grande chose Natsu, dont tu ne peux même pas saisir l'ampleur » fit le maître avec sagesse.

« … »

« Grosse brute ! Si Natsu n'est pas d'accord, moi j'accepte. Envoyez-moi avec quelqu'un d'autre »

« Hé ! J'croyais qu'on formait une équipe »

« Grey ou Erza font aussi partie de notre équipe, je te signal. Et comme tu n'as pas l'air de saisir la particularité de cette mission … »

« Oh ça va, je n'ai juste pas envie de faire tout ça pour rien ! »

« Quels mots tu ne comprends pas dans : _quelque chose dont tu ne peux pas saisir l'ampleur_ ? Idiot ! » Piqua la jolie blonde

« Lâche-moi » railla le Rose.

« Natsu, crois-moi. Tu ne gagneras pas beaucoup d'argent …

Lucy grimaça, c'est qu'elle avait un loyer à payer, elle.

… mais tu reviendras grandit et beaucoup plus fort de cette mission »

Un sourire apparut enfin sur le visage du rose. Lucy soupira, il ne pensait qu'à la baston celui-là.

« Alors, acceptez-vous ! » fit le maître en se levant de sa chaise.

« Oui ! » acquiesça Lucy, déterminée.

« Je m'enflamme ! »


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

Lucy s'affairait dans sa chambre en vidant son armoire. Après une longue bataille, elle se décida à fourrer dans son sac quelques pulls, quelques jupes et un pantalon en cas de froid. Elle s'assit à côté de son bagage et regarda sa chambre, bientôt elle quittera tout ça pour l'inconfort d'un wagon-couchette ou d'un motel à bas prix. Elle soupira et repensa un instant à tous les moments qu'elle passa au sein de ces quatre murs : les soirs où elle écrivait sans relâche son roman, Natsu qui déboulait par la fenêtre avec Happy et les fous rires qui hantaient chaque pièce. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux noisette, qu'elle laissa couler sans entrave. Le maître avait raison, cette mission n'était pas comme les autres, elle le sentait au fond de ses entrailles, le moment de dépasser ses limites arrivait enfin. Elle se força à sourire et traversa la cuisine qu'elle laissait impeccable. Sans se retourner, elle quitta son appartement, passa une dernière fois le porche et déposa simplement les clés dans la boîte aux lettres. A l'extérieur Natsu l'attendait assit sur un des bancs qui bordait la rivière.

Il se leva en l'apercevant, il n'avait pris que son éternel sac à dos. Il remarqua immédiatement ses yeux rougis mais décida de ne pas le mentionner.

« Prête ? »

« Je crois bien … »

Les deux amis marchèrent tranquillement vers la forêt qui bordait la jolie Magnolia. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, Lucy plongée dans ses souvenirs et Natsu qui se demandait que leur réserverait cette formidable mission. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas emmener Happy. Ce dernier leur en a beaucoup voulu et il a beaucoup pleuré également mais c'était mieux ainsi, pour lui et pour eux. Même s'il lui avait juré de revenir le plus vite possible, Natsu ne pouvait contenir le sentiment de malaise qui envahissait son ventre, il s'en voulait d'avoir mentit à son meilleur ami. Mais c'était mieux pour tout le monde, même lui savait que toutes les vérités n'étaient pas bonne à dire. Il chassa ses idées sombres et rejoint sa coéquipière qui avait accéléré le pas pendant qu'il rêvassait.

« Dis Lucy, quand on était dans le bureau du maître tu as dit qu'y avait des mages plus fort … Tu pensais à qui ? »

La belle blonde esquissa un sourire malicieux.

« Hmmm … Laxus par exemple » lâcha-t-elle mine de rien.

Bon il devait l'avouer il était plus fort que lui. Mais dans quelques années, il le battra à plat de couture !

« Ou bien Erza »

Elle plus effrayante qu'autre chose !

« Ou même Grey … »

Natsu se raidit subitement et tourna gravement la tête vers la blonde. Son visage était teinté de colère et d'incompréhension.

« Quoi ! Comment tu peux penser que cet imbécile de cerveau congelé est plus fort que moi !? Je le bats les yeux bandés et en chaise roulante si tu veux ! » Ragea-t-il.

Lucy ricana dans sa barbe et ils continuèrent leur route pendant que Natsu marmonnait encore à propos du « Yéti d'exhibitionniste ». Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Polyussica. Le maître leur avait quand même donné une indication : aller voir Polyussica. Malgré le fait qu'elle détestait les humains, cette dame d'âge honorable était un vrai puits de connaissance et il fallait bien commencer par quelque part.

« Vous faîtes trop de bruits, Fées stupides ! »

Lucy jeta un regard noir à Natsu qui était encore en train de gueuler sa haine contre Grey. La jeune femme se racla la gorge :

« Dame Polyussica nous venons de la part de Makarof » tenta Lucy.

« Dîtes à cet imbécile qu'il arrête de m'envoyer ses humains incompétent ! » aboya-t-elle depuis l'intérieur de sa chaumière.

Natsu n'apprécia pas la remarque mais Lucy le retint avant de rendre les choses encore plus compliqué.

« Nous venons parce qu'il nous a confié la mission secrète »

Cette fois-ci pas de hurlement. Les deux mages s'avancèrent doucement de la maison quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment laissant apparaître Polyussica. Cette femme impressionnait toujours Lucy par sa carrure et son caractère, et surtout ses yeux rubis qui vous transperçaient de part en part.

« Entrez et surtout ne touchez à rien ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Lucy et Natsu s'exécutèrent immédiatement et rentrèrent dans la maison. De nombreux livres poussiéreux recouvraient tous les meubles de la petite maison, seule une table et quelques chaises n'étaient pas encombrées. Elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

« Alors comme ça il a décidé d'affecter quelqu'un à cette mission. Sachez jeunes gens, que cette mission attend depuis de longues années dans le tiroir du maître. Il n'a jamais jugé quelqu'un capable de la remplir »

« C'est ce qu'on a cru comprendre » soupira Lucy

« Son choix est plutôt intéressant néanmoins. Natsu tu es Dragon Slayer n'est-ce pas ? »

« Exactement ! » Lâcha-t-il en bombant le torse.

« Il faut au moins cela pour réussir cette mission. Ta magie est très rare et très puissante, tu n'en connais qu'un tout petit fragment, Natsu »

« Quel est notre but exactement ? Le Maître est resté très mystérieux »

« Rien de plus étonnant, réfléchis un peu avant de parler ! Vous devez trouver un artéfact magique des plus puissants, l'Appeau de Feu. S'il tombait dans de mauvaises mains, il pourrait réveiller la plus puissante des magies ! »

« Et on le trouve où, l'Appeau de Feu ? » demanda Natsu.

« Idiot, ne crois pas cela si facile ! Cet artéfact a été créé dans une grotte par un inconscient. On dit qu'après avoir fini de tailler l'Appeau, il en joua quelques notes. Personne ne le vit pendant des années et quand il réapparut il était fol allié et l'Appeau avait disparu. » Narra la vieille mage.

« Qui était cet homme ? » demanda Lucy dont la peur mais aussi la curiosité ne cessait de croître.

« Un mage sans ambition, quelqu'un d'insignifiant. Il a conçu l'Appeau de Feu par mégarde, et sa création l'a rendu paranoïaque. Il vivait dans une petite ville près de Shirotsume, vous devriez commencer vos recherche par là … » termina Polyussica.

Lucy sentit immédiatement que la vieille femme avait eu son quota d'humain pour la journée, elle se leva de sa chaise pour partir.

« Mais – » commença Natsu

« SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOI ! »

Les deux jeunes mages se firent chassé violemment à coup de balai. Polyussica ferma sa porte et les regarda s'éloigner par la fenêtre.

« Makarof, vieille mule, pourquoi n'as-tu pas abandonné cette mission. Pourquoi envois-tu tes enfants droit dans la gueule du loup ? »

« Elle a la tête dure la mamie ! » lâcha Natsu alors qu'ils quittaient la forêt.

« Chut, je suis sûre qu'elle peut encore nous entendre ! » murmura Lucy. « Bon, nous devons aller à Shirotsume » annonça-t-elle en prenant la direction de la gare.

« Par là c'est plus court ! » cria Natsu qui prenait le chemin opposé

« Hors de question d'y aller à pieds »

Natsu s'apprêta à parler.

« Ni même en courant, à la nage ou que tu me portes sur tes épaules. On prend le train un point c'est tout ! » Le coupa-t-elle

Natsu abandonna, quand elle s'énervait Lucy était plus effrayante que dix Erza réunis et il ne voulait surtout pas s'attirer les foudres de la jolie blonde. Ils prirent donc le train. Après deux heures d'un voyage calme pour Lucy et nauséeux pour Natsu, ils posèrent le pied à terre dans la petite ville de Shirotsume. Natsu reprit immédiatement ses esprits et cogna dans une Lucy qui restait immobile, les yeux perdus dans la ville qui se dessinait devant la gare.

« Tu te rappelles, c'est ici qu'on a fait notre première mission ensemble » soupira Lucy encore submergé par sa nostalgie.

« Oui comme si c'était hier » soupira Natsu également. « Tu verras Lucy, ça se passera bien. Je te le promets »

La jolie blonde rougit à ses mots, elle savait la parole de son ami précieuse comme de l'or et qu'il ferait tout pour tenir cette promesse. Elle fit un pas en avant alors que le soleil s'inclina sur l'horizon de la belle Shirotsume, la sublimant d'une multitude de couleurs chaudes et rougeoyantes. Elle aimait particulièrement ce moment, où l'astre du jour explosait dans le ciel d'azur. Lui aussi aimait ça, mais aujourd'hui il ne le regardait pas, il n'avait de cesse de se perdre dans la beauté du visage de Lucy.

Le lendemain matin après une nuit agitée sur un matelas inconfortable, Lucy était déjà dehors au petit jour. La température était fraîche mais les rayons du soleil lui firent un peu oublier la piqure du froid. Elle avait entreprit de chercher des indices de son côté, laissant Natsu tranquille pour le moment. Personne ne marchait dans les rues pavées de la jolie Shirotsume, Lucy pouvait se promener au milieu de la route sans crainte. Après quelques temps d'errance où la beauté de la ville la ravissait, elle repéra un café qui semblait animé. Elle trottina vers l'entré, pensant que le café était un lieu plus que propice pour rencontrer des gens et peut-être leur parler subtilement de sa quête. Elle poussa la porte du bar en souriant et s'installa sur un tabouret en face du comptoir.

« Qu'est-ce que je lui sers à la jolie demoiselle ? »

« Une menthe à l'eau ! » fit-elle de son plus beau sourire.

Le barman esquissa un sourire malicieux en posant la boisson de la jolie blonde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans le coin, jolie souris »

Elle tiqua légèrement en entendant ce surnom stupide mais s'efforça d'être amicale pour poursuivre la conversation et peut-être obtenir de précieuses informations.

« Pour l'instant, je suis en vacance. Vous ne connaitriez pas des endroits sympas à visiter ? » Minauda-t-elle en sirotant sensuellement son sirop.

« Y'a pas grand-chose dans l'coin, à part la rue commerçante, j'vois pas »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une très belle grotte à visiter près d'ici »

Le barman éclata de rire ce qui énerva un peu Lucy.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'un joli petit oiseau irait faire dans une grotte ? »

L'agacement de Lucy avait atteint la limite de non-retour. Ce macho semblait la prendre pour une frêle demoiselle en détresse. Elle détestait ça au plus haut point, elle n'était pas faible. En guise de réponse, la jolie blonde lui montra le dos de sa main droite qu'elle avait pris soin de cacher en entrant. L'expression du barman changea immédiatement, ses traits se durcirent.

« On veut pas de fous de Fairy Tail ici ! » cracha-t-il.

« Avez-vous entendu parler de l'Appeau de Feu ? » fit-elle du tac-o-tac, voyant le barman se fermer comme une huitre.

« Ça m'étonne pas que des boulets de Fairy Tail s'intéresse à ses conneries ! »

« Premièrement, tu vas arrêter d'insulter mes amis et pour finir, réponds à ma question où ça va très mal se passer pour toi ! »

Elle avait tapé fermement son poing sur la table et son regard aurait fait peur même à Erza. Le barman déglutit puis un des clients du bar se leva :

« Ce truc existe pas ! C'est juste une vieille légende, il se passe jamais rien dans le coin » fit l'homme.

Lucy balaya la salle des yeux et ne vit qu'une bande d'ivrogne déjà bien alcoolisé malgré l'heure matinale, personne ne lui apprendra quelque chose ici. Elle s'était lourdement trompée. Lucy quitta son siège et sortit du bar sans payer sa consommation. Une fois dehors, elle explosa et mit un violent coup de pied dans la porte du bistrot, en pestant violemment.

« Ces ivrognes n'apprécient pas les mages »

Elle tourna la tête et vit un homme assis sur un banc juste à côté d'elle. Son regard et son visage étaient masqués par un chapeau.

« Je peux vous aider à trouver ce que vous cherchez »


End file.
